


You Just Walked Away

by ohhitsanna



Series: Maybe You Should Stay [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But no one dies, Famous Stiles, M/M, Musician Derek, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitsanna/pseuds/ohhitsanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a famous actor who runs into Derek one day, they breakup and Stiles tries not to talk about it during interviews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Walked Away

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story, unbetaed, sorry for any mistakes.  
> let me know so i can fix them.

_“Care to talk to us about your previous relationship with Derek Hale?” the interviewers voice was sickly sweet, trying not to sound too invasive, but clearly failing miserably. Stiles sat in his uncomfortable chair with his arms crossed tightly across his shoulders. Didn't Lydia tell these people not to bring that up?_

 

_“No, i don’t want to.” he tried to sound nice about it, but it still sounded harsh to his own ears. “Don’t you have questions about my career instead of my personal life?” He can see Lydia’s glare from across the studio and he knows she’s gonna chew his ass out as soon as it’s over, but so what? He didn't want to talk about Derek Hale and there stupid breakup._

 

_“Of course i do, Stiles, how is your new movie coming along?” Stiles answers easily, he loves his cast and crew, he jokes about the pranks they pull on each other, and how he’s glad he got the opportunity to do something big._

 

***

 

He remembers first meeting Derek, it was completely by accident, it was a cold Tuesday morning in New York and Lydia ordered him to go get them coffee. He grumbled the whole three blocks away the Starbucks was, he didn’t see why he had to go. Lydia had two legs that worked just fine, and he knew, because she was pacing a trail through his apartment at the moment.

 

Lydia was particularly upset about the way he had handled his last press conference. But! It was not his fault, they started to pry into his personal life, they were even trying to get his best friend from back home to give information about his ‘secret’ life. It wasn't secret, it was private, there was a reason for that. He didn’t want his family and friends getting caught up in his drama. Then some asshole had the nerve to ask about his mother’s death and for a moment his world went black, when he came to there was blood on his shirt and the man who had asked the question laying on the floor with a rag pressed to his nose to stop the bleeding. No one had been too happy about that.

 

He walked into the Starbucks grumpy and snappy with his order. He waited impatiently as the girl hurried to make his drinks, he knew he shouldn't be such a dick to the poor girl, but he couldn't help it. He was projecting and he knew it. The girl smiled softly when she handed over the coffee’s and Stiles tipped her a twenty just for dealing with his grumpy ass. On his way out, not paying attention because Lydia had texted him to hurry his ass up, he ran into a very muscular figure.

 

“Shit.” he cursed when his coffee’s spilt all over the floor, at least they weren't all over him. He glanced up to the person he ran into and was met with very piercing hazel green eyes. Stiles eyes widened, this guy was hot, was his only thought.

 

“Are you just going to stare?” he snapped after a moment of Stiles just staring him.

 

“Uh,” was all he was able to get out before the man pushed past him and into the warmth of the building. He texted Lydia that he would be there when he got the coffee’s and ignored the shrill ringing of his phone. He stood behind the man until he could order again.

 

“Sir?” the girl from earlier looked up at him with a hopeful expression. “I was just wondering if i could get your autograph? I have this thing where I-”

 

Stiles cut her off with a smile, “Yeah, sure, no problem.” he grabbed a pen and a small notebook from the girl and signed quickly, he loved his fans, when he wasn't in such a sour mood. The girl smiled at him, then returned to making his drinks.

 

“You famous for something?” the guy he ran into gruffed out. Stiles, startled, just stared at him again. The man just raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

 

“Uh, yeah, I act?” he didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but the way the guy was looking at him made him squirm. He just hummed as he took his coffee from the girl and left without another word. “What?” The girl handed him over his coffee’s and refused the money he tried handing her.

 

“That was Derek Hale,” she spoke, “He’s a famous musician, sexy huh?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied absentmindedly, he took his coffee’s and left, Lydia would not be happy to hear he may have a small -huge- crush on Derek after only one encounter.

 

***

 

_“So Stiles, tell us all about Derek Hale.” This interviewer didn’t even try to hide his interest from Stiles, he was practically bursting with pent up energy. Was his love life with Derek so interesting every interviewer he met wanted to talk about it?_

 

_“Derek Hale,” he began, sucking in a breath. “He’s an amazing artist with loads of fans that admire and adore him. He donates some of his money to charity, he serves food at the soup kitchen when he has the time, and he loves to help nurse wolves to health. He’s a great guy.” he said that all with a smile, Derek was a great guy, the best actually. The interviewer frowned, obviously that wasn’t the answer he was looking for._

 

_“Yes, of course we all know Derek has a big heart, but what about you and Derek? Together?” Stiles rolled his eyes._

 

_“Really? Doesn’t my manager give you guys a list of things your not allowed to ask questions about? I’m sure my personal life is on that list!” he crosses his arms, what was so important about his and Derek’s relationship? It was just like an other celebrity relationship that happened. And they all end badly._

 

_“Why don’t you want to talk about Derek, Stiles?” he sighed and looked the man straight in the eyes._

 

_“Derek Hale is my ex-boyfriend. We had fun times together, that i will not disclose what happened! We aren’t together anymore, for our own reasons. Everybody else can just but out of our lives. It’s over, okay?” he sighed again, he didn’t want things to end, but well, it was complicated._

 

_***_

 

Four months after their run in at Starbucks, Stiles saw Derek again. It was an after party for some movie release Stiles had no desire being at. He hated having to go to the, but Lydia insisted that it would be good for his publicity and after hitting that reporter, good publicity was a very good thing. Lydia had thrust a glass of champagne in his hand and told him to behave as she made her way through the crowd to mingle.

 

Stiles hated mingling, hated fake smiles and fake conversation with people he didn’t even care about. He would rather be at Scott’s house back in California playing video games until three in the morning. He texted Scott another sorry, he had meant to go down to visit, but Lydia had said this was mandatory and, well, Lydia was scary.

 

“You know parties are only fun, if you’re actually partying.” a rough voice said from behind him. Somehow he ended up on the balcony looking over the beautiful lights of New York.

 

“I hate parties.” he replied turning to find Derek Hale staring at him intently. “Lydia says it’s good for my publicity.”he shrugged like it didn’t matter, but it did.

 

“People still care that you punched that guy?” Stiles was surprised Derek even knew about that, he must have given a look because Derek explained. “I kind of looked you up after i left the coffee place, that was the first link i saw.” Stiles groaned, great that was a great first impression, not that his actual first impression had been better, but you know.

 

“It wasn’t what it looked like.” Derek’s eyebrows quirked up. “I mean, it was, obviously, i punched him, but! He asked about my mother, they all know not to bring her up. Now they all think i have some kind of mental problem because i don’t even remember swinging at him.”

 

“Do you have some sort of mental problem?”

 

Stiles snorted, “Probably.” he sighed. “Now Lydia forces me to social events so she can, i don’t know, prove I'm fine?” he downed the rest of his champagne, hating the taste, but needing the distraction. “I don’t even know why I'm telling you all of this.”

 

Derek chuckled, “Maybe you feel comfortable around me?”

 

“Doubtful, I'm not even comfortable with myself. Lydia thinks i-”

 

“Do most of your sentences begin with ‘Lydia Thinks’?” he cut him off cheekily.

 

Now that he thinks about it, yes mostly his sentences do. “Yes.” he replies easily. “She’s my manager and one of my closest friends. She’s only looking out for me.”

 

Derek hummed, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Why are you here? You already know why I'm here, ‘Cause Lydia dragged me out, but whats your reason?” .

 

“My music is in the movie,” he replies easily, shrugging it off “Erica, Boyd, and Issac love going to movie premiers, anyways, so i indulge them.”

 

“Erica, Boyd, and Issac,” Stiles says softly.

 

“The other members of my band.” Stiles nods, of course.

 

“Yeah, want to get out of here?” Stiles eyes shine bright and nods eagerly.

 

“Don’t let Lydia see me leave, she’ll have your balls.” a frightened expression crosses his face and Stiles laughs. “She has fiery red hair and scary green eyes, don’t look her in the eyes she may just turn you to stone.” Stiles laughed as they made their way out, avoiding Lydia, thankfully. Derek took Stiles to the statue of liberty and they sat at the base eating hot dogs from the street corner. It was easy talking to Derek, laughing with him, and just enjoying each others presence. It was nice, and Derek walked him back to his apartment at three in the morning where they shared a chaste kiss and promises of seeing each other soon.

 

***

 

_“Stiles, hows the TV show going?” This lady was nice, he thought before answering._

 

_“It’s amazing, I'm so happy for the shot at this show, I've been told it has to potential to go far and honestly, i think so too. The cast is fun to hang out with and they’re easy to get along with. I can tell it’s going to be a blast.” he’s happy to be talking about his career instead of his ex. This is the first interview that Derek hasn’t been mentioned in the first question._

 

_“We understand that you are now moving back to California for shooting, how does your family feel about that?”_

 

_“My dad's really happy to be able to see me more and so is my best friend, he can’t wait until we can have all night video game sessions again.” he smiles wide, he can’t wait, when Lydia first told him about the show he had been nervous at first, he didn’t know if he wanted to be tied down to a TV show, but it was in Cali and he wasn’t going to pass that by, he tried out and got the part and now he couldn’t wait to go home._

 

_“Sounds like fun,” she mused. “Stiles, we wondered if we could get your opinion about something?”_

 

_“What would that be?” he answered smoothly, and why would she need his permission to ask a question. This was an interview._

 

_"We’ve recently heard rumors about Derek Hale dating Kate Argent, how do you feel about that?” Stiles heart sank, he knew the questions were bound to come sooner or later, but why, why did it have to be about her? Stiles had seen the headlines in some magazine. Derek was now rumored to be dating Kate Argent, one of the biggest names in the music industry. He couldn’t exactly say he was happy, well, he wasn’t happy at all._

 

_“I, uh, i don’t really have an opinion on the matter. Derek can date whoever he wants and it’s none of my business.”_

 

_***_

 

He had a year with Derek, a beautiful year filled with happiness and love. They saw each other every chance they got. Usually it was after one of Derek’s concerts and they’d have sex in his changing room. Sometimes Derek would fly down to New York during his tour and they’d have dinner at two in the morning when he got off of set. It was always nice and pleasant. It was just like the first night they hung out, easy. It was easy to be in his presence, to be in his space.

 

More often than not they stayed together when they were in the same town. Waking up on lazy Sunday mornings and having coffee while watching the city through the large windows of whatever apartment they were at. It was domestic and Stiles could have easily spent his whole life doing just that.. Waking up to a bleary eyed and bed head Derek was something he wanted to always be a part of.

 

But, things came to a halt when Derek decided that their lives were going in two different directions and they had to end it before someone got seriously hurt, like it wasn’t going to hurt enough. He cried and yelled at Derek, hitting him weakly in the chest when Derek woke up one morning, already dressed and sitting on Stiles couch. He was confused at first, but once Derek explained it just felt like his world stopped.

 

Worst of all Derek didn’t even look like he cared. He looked like Stiles was the least of his problems, nothing but a chip on his shoulder he needed to flick off. Once Stiles gathered himself up, Derek left with a kiss on the cheek. He still didn’t know what made Derek just up and leave. Stiles thought things were going great, better than great really. He loved spending his time with Derek. He loved seeing him when he woke up and having dinner at three in the morning because both of their schedules were complicated. It wasn’t the best situation, but they made the most of it.

 

 

***

 

 

_“Stiles?” the girl prompted._

 

_"Hmm?” he replied not really in the mood for another interview, this was what the sixth one this week?_

 

_“I asked how you were dealing with your breakup with Derek Hale. Surely it’s been difficult.”_

 

_He sighed, not really wanting to talk about it, but Lydia said that maybe talking about it would get them to ask about it less and so far that had been true. His last three interviews were Derek-free. “It is difficult.” he looked at her sadly. “It’s been a few months since we ended things and i wont lie, it hasn’t been the best times, but,” he shrugs, “There’s really nothing i can do about that.”_

 

_She nods solemnly as if she actually felt his pain. “Do you still think about him?”_

 

_"Everyday i think about Derek." He doesn't even hesitate to say the words. "He was and is an amazing guy. I’m glad of the time we spent together. We were happy together.” He was reluctant to admit that, maybe Derek wasn’t happy, since he was the one who ended things so abruptly, maybe that's why he left, he was unhappy._

 

_“Do you miss him?” He could feel the tension in the air as she awaited his reply. Did Stiles miss Derek? Of course he did, everyday. There wasn’t a moment that went by that Stiles didn’t think of Derek, what he was doing, if he would like the scarf Lydia made him wear, if he was hurting like Stiles was._

 

_Stiles squared his shoulders and stared her straigh in the eyes. “I love him.”_

**Author's Note:**

> http://thewolvesaregone.tumblr.com/  
> send me prompts


End file.
